Twisted Rosalia
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: It mutated... No, not her. Dammit, God! Why did it have to be her? Trauma Team Minor Spoilers


Twisted Rosalia

One Shot

oOoOoOo

Dammit... This couldn't be happening. Naomi... I knew she was sick, but... chest pains, vomiting blood? All the symptoms... it was Rosalia... a MUTATED Rosalia virus. Of course I know the deadly affects of most viruses— especially mutated ones. The chances of survival were dangerously low and the surgeon would have to go in blind without knowing what could happen.

SLAM!

"... Dammit! Dammit, dammit!"

I don't register the pain in my fist; I can't right now. After everything, _this_ happens…

It... it wasn't fair.

"Sir! Stop!"

I don't raise my head from the wall at the voice. The horrifying affects of Rosalia MUTATED; God could be unfair. Naomi already had her genetic disease, but now this? And after everything she had done... Alyssa. What the hell would I tell her?

"Agent Navel... Stop moving or else I won't be able to bandage your hand properly."

Hm? Oh... that Endoscopic surgeon. What's her name? Tachibana or something?

Ah, my knuckles are bleeding.

"... Thank you."

"Do not give up on Ms. Kimishima. Our surgeon is excellent; he will save her."

"... Save her... if just for now..."

She gave me a confused look, finishing up on my hand and I turned away. All this would do was cut Naomi's life with Alyssa even shorter, maybe by a month or two... Now that I thought about it, Alyssa was probably awake in her room. Naomi never left her side unless it was vital... hah, and a ringing phone would awaken her. I guess I'm not paying attention really... I find myself surprised to hear a voice call my 'name'.

"Little Guy...!"

Huh... I walked to Alyssa's room. She has the book Naomi's been reading to her and that cat curled up by her side. Just as I suspected, she appeared frightened, wanting an answer.

"Where's Naomi?"

I could feel my heart sink; of course, that had to be the first question...

"... Alyssa."

"... Little Guy? Why do you look so sad? Why isn't Naomi here? She has to finish reading."

"..." the words seize in my throat. Finally - it had to be a minute or longer - I approached the bed and sat down, "... Alyssa, Ms. Kimi-... Naomi is really sick right now and being treated in surgery."

"...! B-But Naomi was...! No! S-She'll be okay, right!"

"... I honestly can't say for sure, but we need to be strong for her, okay? You'll see; she'll be cured and back here in no time."

Alyssa's head bowed and her shoulders trembled, but she nodded hard, "Naomi promised to finish this book! Naomi doesn't lie! S-She'll get better and finish reading it with me!"

"Of course."

... How empty I felt telling Alyssa this. After GUILT, I'm not exactly the most optimistic person in the world. The words felt cliché, but they cheered her up a bit. The smile on my face was obviously forced, "I'll go check on the operation... be a good girl, okay?"

"You'll come back right? You won't need surgery too?"

"! O-Of course not. I'll be back..." I muttered. My smile's faltering, but I guess I sounded reassuring enough. Leaving, I feel myself just drop into one of the chairs waiting in the hallway and grasp my hands together as I bow my head to rest on them. I don't want to move either direction; Alyssa might be crying right now and... if I go back to find out the surgery has failed... dammit. Why, God? She didn't deserve this. If anyone did, I do! I actively created GUILT; not her! She's innocent dammit! Don't take her away...

"Ha, I finally found you."

"... Not right now, Dr. Cunningham."

I growled; yes, I'm jealous Naomi called him 'Gabe', so what? A chart was shoved before my eyes and I had to blink. Untangling my hold, I took the chart with a hand and paused, "...! This is...!"

"Naomi's chart. The kid got it in time."

I think my neck popped I looked up so fast, "What? The mutated strand is..!"

"Gone and with a small bonus. Look..."

My eyes are drawn back to the chart as he taps at something.

... Hm? ... Wait a second!

"Her disease…!"

"Yup. It was most likely the cause of the mutation. Nasty thing eradicated it from her body. Personally, I would give Naomi, oh say... a couple more decades to live, don't you agree? Of course, that's without relapse."

"… Thank you…"

I feel the chart drop from my hand and cover my face. Relief never felt better.

She'll survive…

Naomi…

oOoOoOo

Me: I love Naomi x Little Guy... I've loved it since SO and haven't been persuaded otherwise ever hehe. Anyway, this was a quick write up and yup, I'm back! Time to finish up some stories and publish some new ones! See you readers later.


End file.
